Milikku!
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Berawal dari kereta yang penuh sesak, mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungmu berdebar- debar. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, disebuah kereta. "Siapa yang bocah?"/"Hentikan... Kumohon!"/"Milikku!"/Sho-ai/SasuNaru/Sequel Fic TRAIN. LAST CHAP (?)
1. Chapter 1

_**...**  
_

_Jantung yang berdetak kencang saat memandang mata onyx milikknya. __Rasa yang menggelitik saat kau berada dalam pelukannya. Dan, perasaan berdebar-debar saat bibir pucat itu mencium bibirnya. __Tanpa sadar bocah itu telah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam sebuah perasaan bernama 'Cinta'._

**Milikku : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Naruto**

**Rated : T or M?  
**

**®Sequel 'TRAIN'**

Summary : Berawal dari kereta yang penuh sesak, mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, disebuah kereta.

**WARNING : Sho-ai, AU, Typo(selalu), Gaje, Alur kecepetan, Tidak sesuai EYD.****  
**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! ****Tapi resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

* * *

"Hei! Kembalikan bukuku!"

"Pergi kencan denganku ya, nanti sore"

"Apa aku cantik?"

"Tentu saja aku yang paling cantik."

"Apa katamu, Ino Pig?!"

"Diamlah, jidat lebar!"

"zzzzzzz"

Suasana bising yang seringkali terjadi disaat jam pelajaran kosong. Saat tak guru yang mengajar, seketika itu juga pasti kelas menjadi pasar dadakan. Tak ada yang berniat memanggil guru piket untuk mengisi kekosongan jam tersebut, bahkan sang ketua kelas sendiri pun sedang sibuk dengan alam mimpinya. Khas anak sekolahan sekali bukan?

Di salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam ruang kelas, tepatnya di pojok sebelah kiri dekat dinding. Terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang sedang duduk termangu memandang jendela besar di samping bangkunya. Ia menopang wajah dengan sebelah tangannya. Terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

"Hei! Shikamaru."

Sebuah suara melantun dari bibir pemuda yang sedari tadi melamunkan entah apa. Ia memanggil teman sebelah bangkunya yang asyik tertidur. Namun ia yakin kalau pemuda itu bisa mendengarnya. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Pada pandangan pertama?" ucapnya lirih, bahkan lebih menyerupai gumaman.

Namun suaranya tak cukup lirih untuk absen dari pendengaran sang Nara. Terbukti saat pemuda berambut mirip daun nanas tersebut membuka sebelah matanya untuk memandang punggung sang Blonde yang masih setia memandang jendela. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ataukah kepalanya terbentur? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal bodoh begitu. Merepotkan. Yah, seperti itulah pemikiran pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah malas bernama Shikamaru. Merasa apa yang ditanyakan sahabatnya itu sangatlah. Aneh.

Jangan bilang kalau dia...

"Kau jatuh cinta?"

Great. Sebuah pertanyaan _simple_ yang terucap dari bibir Shikamaru nampaknya membawa dampak besar bagi pemuda _blonde_ kita satu ini. Lihatlah! Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, bahkan ia tak berani menolehkan badannya pada pemuda yang sedang dipunggunginya. Reaksi yang lebih dari cukup bagi Shikamaru untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Pemuda yang terkenal garang dan sangat ditakuti di sekolah itu sedang jatuh cinta. Membayangkannya membuat Shikamaru mendengus geli.

"Jadi... Apa itu alasan kenapa kau datang terlambat seminggu yang lalu, Naruto?"

Lama menunggu, tak ada jawaban dari pemuda dihadapannya. Shikamaru hampir saja kembali tidur saat melihat sebuah anggukan dari teman kecilnya tersebut. "Entahlah, Shikamaru. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Sejak saat itu, sejak saat di kereta itu..."

Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Shikamaru. Haruskah ia menceritakan kejadian memalukan di dalam kereta saat itu? Saat dirinya tidak sengaja terdorong dan mencium siswa SMP? Saat dirinya tak berdaya dalam pelukan sang _raven_? Saat dirinya merona dan berdebar dipagut dalam ciuman lembut seorang bocah SMP? Ingatkan dia kalau matanya tidak salah melihat seragam khas sekolah terbaik SMP Konoha saat itu.

_**'Tidak, tidak. Apa yang akan Shikamaru pikirkan kalau mengetahui aku tak berdaya hanya oleh seorang bocah SMP,'**_ batin Naruto

Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto terdiam dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya, hanya tersenyum tipis. Sungguh sahabatnya ini terlalu polos dalam hal cinta. "Kalau suka... Kenapa tidak bilang saja?!" Ucap Shikamaru sembari menepuk pelan kepala pirang yang masih asyik berperang dengan batinnya tersebut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Shikamaru kembali tidur dengan tangan ditelungkupkan sebagai bantalan. Meninggalkan pemuda _blonde_ yang kembali ke alam fantasinya. Melamun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah. Sampai disini dulu pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang ibu berikan tadi! Selamat sore anak-anak,"

"Sore _sensei,_"

Kurenai _sensei_ melenggang dengan anggunnya meninggalkan kelas 2-B. Di ikuti grasak grusuk dari dalam kelas yang ditinggalkannya. Semua siswa-siswi sibuk membereskan peralatan mereka untuk dimasukkan ke dalam Tas dan segera beranjak pulang. Bel usai sekolah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu, saatnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dari segala rutinitas belajar mengajar.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto!" Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah menenteng tas sekolahnya. "Naruto?" Menghela nafas, anak semata wayang dari Shikaku tersebut menghampiri temannya yang ternyata sedang melamun. Berdecak kesal Shikamaru menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Naruto yang tengah asyik memandang keluar jendela.

"Apakah kau begitu menyukainya? Hingga sering melamun seperti ini?"

"Huwaaa! Shika!" seru Naruto kaget. "Kau mengaggetkanku!" teriakan Naruto membuat Shikamaru terpaksa menutup telinganya. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan tuli permanen. _**'Itu mengerikan,'**_ batinnya.

"Ck. Ayo pulang!" Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

**Milikku**

"KYAAAAA! Tampan sekali!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau dari SMP Konoha bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Keren sekali!"

"Berapa umurmu?!"

Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan sebuah tas sekolah yang ia sampirkan pada pundaknya. Pemuda yang bernama Nara Shikamaru tersebut terus berjalan keluar hingga ia berada di depan gedung salah satu SMA terbaik di Konoha. Langkahnya terhenti tak kala bola mata bak Kuaci miliknya menangkap pemandangan tak biasa di depan gerbang. Menaikkan alisnya bingung, saat ia melihat segerombolan wanita berdesak-desakkan berdiri di depan gerbang. Tepatnya sedang mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Shikamaru!"

Teriakan cempreng ala Uzumaki menyapa gendang telinganya. Membalikan badannya, ia menemukan gundukan kuning bermantel, _gakuran_ panjang, warna hitam dengan ikat kepala yang berkibar saat berlari ke arahnya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Naruto sampai di depan Shikamaru dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Pemuda Blonde tersebut mencoba mengatur nafasnya hingga kembali normal. Lalu memandang Shikamaru sengit. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, _Baka_! Aku sudah meneriakimu layaknya kau itu maling ayam. Kau Tahu!"

"Tapi kenapa kau masih saja tak mau menungguku?!" seru Naruto mengalahkan teriakan gerombolan siswi-siswi yang ada di luar gerbang.

Sontak saja Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua mata kini sedang tertuju padanya. Namun entah memang bodoh atau tolol, sang pelaku peneriakan tak perduli dan masih saja sibuk mengomel.

**.**

**.**

**SREETT**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!?"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Yah~"

Desah kecewa terdengar dari para gadis saat objek yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan menyenderkan badannya di gerbang, kini beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celannya ia berjalan memasuki area gedung SMA. Wajah datar dan cara berjalan yang elegan membuatnya terlihat sangat _cool, _hingga membuat para siswi terpesona. Lihat saja mata mereka yang sudah berbentuk hati (?) dengan _background_ bunga-bunga menghiasi dibelakang mereka.

Naruto masih saja sibuk mengomeli sang 'Rusa' dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah yang ia tau. Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi ceramah dadakannya. "Uzumaki Naruto,"

"APA!?" teriaknya kesal. Oh tak taukah kalau dia sedang dalam _mood_ tidak bagus.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Membuat Naruto tercekat dan ia merasa sangat menyesal telah menolehkan kepalanya tadi. Sungguh, Naruto tak berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya. "Err,, Shikamaru.. A-aku ada urusan me-mendadak. Ja-jadi sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Jaa."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berniat melarikan diri dari sana segera, sebelum sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu terulang. Mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang ketua _gank_.

**.**

**.**

**GREP**

**.**

**.**

Belum sempat meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara, sebuah tangan pucat menahan sebelah tangannya. Naruto terpaku bagai pahatan patung yang tak bisa bergerak. Ia tak berani menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat sang pemilik tangan, karena tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya melihat kejadian tersebut mengernyit bingung. Namun tak perlu waktu lama bagi pemuda jenius macam dirinya untuk mengetahui ada apa dengan sahabat pirangnya itu. Seringai tipis terpatri di wajah malasnya. Hooo~, apa yang kau pikirkan Shikamaru?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa ma-maumu? Bocah?"

Masih setia pada posisinya, Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit rasa gugup. Entah apa yang membuatnya selalu tak berdaya seperti ini. Sama seperti kejadian di kereta saat itu. Aura dia kah yang membuatnya terlihat kikuk seperti ini? Menyedihkan. Batinnya miris.

Sedangkan bocah itu hanya memandang malaikat pirangnya dengan _intens_. Tak lupa seringai khas miliknya selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kau harus memandang lawan bicaramu, kakak!"

_Damn_! Ucapan bocah menyebalkan itu sukses membuat Naruto merasa dipecundangi. Segera saja ia berbalik dan memandang sinis bocah di depannya. "Apa maumu?" desisnya penuh nada penekanan disetiap katanya.

Tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya, bocah laki-laki bermata _onyx_ tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sebuah dengusan mengejek dari pemuda _blonde-_lah yang menanggapi acara perkenalan bocah tersebut. Naruto memandang tangan seputih porselen itu malas, sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menyambutnya sedikitpun. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, ia merasa tak nyaman setiap kali berada di dekat bocah Uchiha itu. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ya, ia berdebar. Ck,dasar! Lain di mulut, lain di hati rupanya. "Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku"

"Kupikir, aku harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai balasan karena aku mengetahui namamu!" sahut Sasuke santai.

Memicingkan matanya, Naruto memandang Sasuke bocah di depannya dengan tatapan curiga. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang..," jeda bungsu Uchiha tersebut sembari mengambil sesuatu seperti ID card dari kantong kemejanya. "Aku tahu dari sebuah _student card_, yang dijatuhkan oleh orang bodoh di depan stasiun Shinjuku saat ia tengah berlari layaknya orang kesetanan. Hemm?" lanjutnya.

"KAU!" geraman marah terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermalukan kali ini. Terlebih oleh seorang bocah. "Kembalikan!" bentaknya lagi seraya mencoba mengambil kartu itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia menggerakkan tangan yang memegang kartu tersebut agar tak bisa dijangkau oleh Naruto.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." cukup merepotkan untuk seorang Naruto mengalami situasi yang kekanakan seperti ini. Membuatnya capek sendiri.

"Heh?! Segitu saja? kau bahkan belum mendapatkan _student card-_mu," ejek Sasuke dengan wajah minta di gaplok.

Naruto sungguh lelah, lelah batin mengjadapi kelakuan bocah menyebalkan bernama Sasuke. Sepertinya membutuhkan sedikit taktik untuk bisa melawan bocah Uchiha yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya. _Damn_! Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Mengeluarkan jurus ngambek andalannya. Sungguh sangat imut di mata sang Uchiha.

"Lihatlah! Siapa yang bocah sekarang?!"

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Sasuke akhirnya menghelas nafas kemudian menyodorkan _student card_ tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Membuat sang empunya kartu menyeringai senang lalu berteriak _**'Aku menang,'**_ dalam hati. Lalu menjulurkan tangan berniat untuk mengambil _student card_ tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

_**'Kena kau,'**_ batin Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang sedang mengambil kartunya dan...

**.  
**

**.  
**

**CUP**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sebuah ciuman mendarat pada bibir sang _blonde_.

Semua mata siswa dan siswi termasuk Shikamaru yang sedari tadi asyik menonton terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang bocah Lelaki mencium pemuda yang terkenal garang di sekolah mereka yang juga seorang lelaki. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi disini? Mimpi apa aku semalam. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka melihat kejadian paling mengejutkan hari ini.

"Mmhhnn..."

Sasuke terus saja mencium bibir Naruto yang awalnya hanya menempel. Kini menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil namun menuntut, hingga membuat ketua _gank_ SMA Konoha itu mengerang pelan.

"Nngghh.. Le-lepaass..." ronta Naruto disela-sela ciumannya. Berusaha berontak dari ciuman paksa ala Sasuke.

Menulikan pendengarannya dari protes si Pirang, Sasuke terus saja melumat bibir mungil Naruto. Bahkan kini ia memeluk tubuh Naruto, hingga membuat Naruto sedikit membungkuk karena memang badan Sasuke yang sedikit lebih pendek. Masih SMP gitu.

Sasuke tak perduli ia sedang berada di sekolah Naruto saat ini dan sedang ditonton banyak orang atau apapun itu. Ia bahkan semakin menjadi, Naruto sudah seperti candu baginya. Sejak pertemuannya di dalam kereta saat itu, ia merasa Naruto begitu menarik hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena teringat akan aroma tubuh Naruto. Ia ingin merasakan setiap jengkal yang ada pada diri Naruto, menyesap rasa dari tubuh _tan_ didekapannya itu. Sasuke benar-benar mabuk sepertinya, tangannya sudah mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam seragam Naruto. Mencari-cari tonjolan kecil di dada malaikat pirangnya tersebut. Sungguh Naruto sudah membuatnya gila.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah lupa daratan, hingga ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lebih intim. Lihat saja seragam Naruto yang berantakan karena tangan Sasuke sibuk mengelus dada hingga perut tersebut, membuat seragam yang tadinya dimasukkan rapi ke dalam celana mencuat keluar. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak menghentikan aktifitas Sasuke yang tengah asyik menggerayangi tubuh si pirang, dengan cara menepuk pundak Sasuke mungkin saja akan terjadi acara bercinta sesama jenis secara _live_ disana.

Merasa dekapan Sasuke mengendur, Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah kebelakang. Menjaga jarak dengan bocah iblis di depannya. Bisa Shikamaru serta Sasuke lihat, wajah Naruto yang memerah, nafas yang memburu, dan sedikit peluh membasahi wajah Tannya. Betapa manisnya ia saat ini.

"Setidaknya lakukanlah di _Love Hotel_. Ini sekolah!" saran Shikamaru, menatap wajah datar sang Uchiha.

"Ya. Tentu," balas Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto, masih shock dengan apa yang ia alami. Dua kali ia mengalami pelecehan, dan itu semua dilakukan oleh seorang bocah. BOCAH! Oh kami sama, apa salah mami Kushina mengandung. Sungguh, bocah ini benar-benar sinting. Batinnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Uchiha?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari acara shock-nya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk.

Menolehkan wajahnya pada sang calon Kekasih. Sepertinya Sasuke harus pandai menahan diri agar tidak melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Oh sungguh sangat menghoda iman sekali Naruto itu. "Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit bermain-main!" Balasnya.

Oh yeah, ucapan datar yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto tertohok. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak nyaman saat mendengarnya. Bermain-main, kata yang begitu menyakitkan untuk seorang pemuda polos macam Naruto.

Naruto sibuk dalam pikirannya, hingga tak sadar saat Sasuke berjalan ke arah dirinya. Menarik pelan _gakuran_ Naruto hingga sang pemuda _blonde_ itu sedikit membungkuk, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat bola mata Naruto membulat kaget. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah dengan gaya _cool_ khas Uchiha. Melewati segerombolan gadis yang berkumpul di depan gerbang.

Naruto masih diam mematung. Memproses setiap kata Sasuke yang menggema di otaknya. **_'Aku akan menjadikamu milikku. Bersiaplah!' _**Kata-kata itu bagaikan mimpi buruk untuk Naruto. Ia menjambak surai pirangnya frustasi. Salah apa dirinya hingga mahkluk jelmaan Iblis macam Sasuke membuat hidupnya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Naruto bahkan mempunyai firasat tak mengenakan. Sepertinya Sasuke itu akan menghantui hari-hari damaiku. Batin sang _blonde_ lesu.

Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto yang nampak kacau. Mencoba menepuk bahu si pirang hanya untuk menemukan sepasang bola mata _sapphire_ yang sedang memandangnya dengan kalut. Oh, sungguh sangat membuatnya prihatin.  
"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan! Dia hanya seorang bocah!"

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Shikamaru yang ditimpali anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat beristirahat mereka yang abadi,, maksud saya rumah mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan para siswa dengan kecengoan luar biasa. Hah~ hari yang melelahkan untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto kurasa.

**Milikku**

**Di sisi lain**

"Khukhukhu... Kau milikku. Kau milikku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sebuah gumaman dan kekehan terdengar memenuhi sebuah mobil _porsche_ hitam yang tengah meluncur mulus di jalanan.

"Mine... MINE! Hahahahaha!" teriakan disertai tawa ala _psikopat_ milik bocah ababil bernama Sasuke membahana di dalam mobil. Membuat Sang supir yang sudah bekerja selama bertahun-tahun denga sang Uchiha bungsu hanya menggeleng pelan. Sudah biasa menghadapi sifat sang tuan muda yang memang sedikit tak wajar.

Mobil dengan lambang kipas ala Uchiha itu terus saja berjalan menembus keramaian jalanan kota Konoha yang sedikit ramai disianghariseperti ini. Diiringi dengan tawa dan gumaman tidak jelas dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh kau harus menarik ucapanmu kembali shikamaru. Karena temanmu tidak akan baik-baik saja untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**®Kizuna**


	2. Chapter 2

_**...**  
_

_"Khukhukhu... Kau milikku. Kau milikku Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Sebuah gumaman dan kekehan terdengar memenuhi sebuah mobil porsche hitam yang tengah meluncur mulus di jalanan._

_"Mine... MINE! Hahahahaha." teriakan dan tawa ala Psikopat milik bocah ababil bernama Sasuke membahana di dalam mobil. Membuat Sang supir yang sudah bekerja selama bertahun-tahun dengan sang Uchiha bungsu hanya menggeleng pelan. Sudah biasa menghadapi sifat sang tuan muda yang memang sedikit tak wajar._

_Mobil dengan lambang kipas ala Uchiha itu terus saja berjalan menembus keramaian jalanan kota Konoha yang sedikit ramai disiang hari seperti ini._

_Diiringi dengan tawa dan gumaman tidak jelas dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke._  
_Sungguh kau harus menarik ucapanmu kembali shikamaru. Karena temanmu tidak akan baik-baik saja untuk beberapa hari kedepan._

**Milikku : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Naruto**

**Rated : T or M? ****(Bingung)**

**®Sequel fic 'TRAIN**

**WARNING : Sho-ai Typo(selalu), Abal, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Alur kecepetan, Tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Tidak suka? Tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Tapi resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ngghh... Sa-sasu... Mnnhh Sa-sasu... Ahhh..."

"Khe, sedikit la-lagi, Na-naruto..."

"Ennghh—akh… SASUKE"

"Ukhh... Ruto..."

Deru nafas yang tersenggal akibat kegiatan 'panas' dua insan saling beradu di dalam sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Mencoba mengumpulkan pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi setiap kantung paru-paru mereka. Buliran-buliran peluh menghiasi tubuh polos dua pemuda yang saling menindih diatas ranjang ber-seprei putih yang kini nampak berantakan akibat ulah ganas mereka.

"Naruto, kau manis sekali."

Ucap pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu seraya mengelus lembut pipi pasangan bercintanya, diiringi senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Membuat pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua bersurai pirang dibawahnya nampak tersipu malu. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Pertanyaan sang _Seme_ hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto. Tak ingin membuang waktu, lelaki bermanik sehitam malam tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang _blonde_ yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Mereka saling menutup mata bersiap untuk berciuman.

Dekat

**.**

**.**

Dekat

**.**

**.  
**

De—

**.**

**.****  
**

"Sasuke." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan bocah _raven_ yang hampir mencium bibir pemuda pirang di bawahnya.

Tapi lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke nampaknya tak perduli dengan suara menyebalkan yang sangat dikenalnya, Sasuke terus saja melanjutkan aksinya saat lagu-lagi mendengar suara yang kali ini lebih keras memanggil namanya.

"SASUKE!"

Teriakan ala guntur antartika itu sontak membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau seseorang yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang. Melainkan seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam panjang tergerai, dengan bola mata yang sama dengan miliknya. _Onyx_.

Kedip

**.**

**.  
**

Kedip

**.****  
**

**.  
**

Ke—

**.****  
**

**.  
**

"Apa yang kau lihat, _Baka_? Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

Suara _baritone_ khas Uchiha namun lebih berat terdengar menyapu gendang telinga Sasuke. Ia masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. **_'Kemana perginya Rubah kecilku?'_** batinnya. Dipandangnya lagi wajah yang tampak mirip ayahnya itu, dengan tanda lahir berupa dua garis melintang diantara hidungnya mirip dengan keriput.

**.**

**.**

Tunggu! Keriput?

**.**

**.**

_**'Damn it! Itachi!'**_ umpat si _raven_ dalam hati. _**'Apa yang dia lakukan di atas ranjangku. Dia kemanakan mangsaku?'**_ lanjutnya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, pria berkeriput tersebut memanggil bocah yang sedang menindih tubunya. "Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

Hening

**.**

**.**

"SASUKE!"

**.**

**.**

Masih hening

**.**

**.**

**Brak, Brak, Brak! **

**.  
**

**.  
**

"SASUKE BANGUN!"

**.**

**.**

**BRUKK!**

**.**

**.**

"Auwh.."

Mendengar suara benda jatuh serta rintihan sakit dari dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa _dark blue_ tersebut, membuat sang pelaku penggedoran mendengus geli dari balik pintu yang tertutup. Tumben sekali adiknya itu susah sekali dibangunkan hingga membuatnya menghabisakan waktu lima belas menit untuk berkencan dengan pintu kamar si adik. "Baguslah jika kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah turun!"

Tak menunggu balasan dari korban penggedoran, pria berkuncir itu pun membalikkan badannya menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Di sebuah kamar bergaya _gothic_ dengan hampir semua perabotan didominasi warna hitam dan biru gelap itu tampak suram. Gorden jendela yang memang belum disingkap pun membuat suasana sedikit remang-remang walaupun matahari pagi sudah bersinar di luar sana.

"Khukhukhukhu..."

Kekehan pelan namun terkesan menyeramkan terdengar memecah kesunyian di dalam kamar mewah tersebut. Suasana yang sepi dan hening membuat kekehan itu terdengar jelas dan menciptakan kesan horor bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Naruto... Khekhekhe..." gumam sesosok pemuda yang nampak sedang duduk di lantai samping ranjang _king_ _size_-nya. Nampaknya ia tak berniat bangun dari acara jatuhnya akibat ulah sang kakak tadi.

"Hahahahaha.. Akan kubuat mimpi itu nyata, Naruto..."

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku... Milikku, Naruto! MILIKKU! Hahahahahaha!"

Hari ini akan menjadi pagi yang cerah jika saja tawa bak Iblis neraka itu tidak membahana memenuhi sebuah _mansion_ bergaya Eropa klasik milik Uchiha. Semua penghuni _mansion_ nampak tak memperdulikan tawa bak _psikopat_ milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Mereka bahkan menganggap tak mendengar apapun dan tetap bekerja seperti masing-masing. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan sikap tuan muda mereka itu.

Begitu pula dengan beberapa sosok yang sedang berkutat di meja makan. Mereka tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali dan menikmati acara mereka dengan khidmat. Sarapan.

**Milikku**

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih gading, dengan dekorasi mewah menghiasi sudut ruangan itu nampak senyap seperti biasa. Mungkin jika tidak terdapat meja makan serta beberapa perabotan makan tertata rapi di atasnya, ruangan itu akan nampak seperti pemakaman dikarenakan suasana yang muram, sepi dan sunyi khas kediaman Uchiha. Namun inilah suasana ruang makan setiap harinya pada jam yang sama.

Beberapa _maid_ yang tengah menyiapkan makanan pun nampaknya tak bersuara sedikit pun. Mereka menghidangkan makanan dalam diam, dan setelahnya hanya berdiri berjajar beberapa meter di belakang sang majikan. Nampaknya peraturan wajib pada keluarga Uchiha adalah 'Diam maka kau selamat' ckck, keluarga yang aneh.

Fugaku Uchiha, sang kepala rumah tangga itu nampak duduk tenang di jajaran kursi paling ujung, didampingi sang istri Uchiha Mikoto yang duduk di kursi samping kanannya. Sosok tampan yang tak lain adalah anak sulung dari Fugaku dan Mikoto mengambil posisi di sisi lain sang Ibu, atau tepatnya samping kiri sang ayah pun menunjukkan ekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengan Fugaku. Nampaknya ketiga Uchiha tersebut begitu menikmati suasana senyap dan tenang di ruang makan.

**TUK**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TUK**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TUK**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kesenyapan yang tercipta sepertinya tak berlangsung lama, saat sebuah langkah sepatu yang tengah menuruni anak tangga menginterupsi acara makan pagi tersebut. Membuat Fugaku berhenti menyesap cairan hitam dalam cangkir keramik putih di tangannya, untuk melirik ke sumber suara sejenak. Mengamati putra bungsunya yang nampak berjalan menuruni tangga dengan gaya _arogant_ khas Uchiha melalui sudut matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapaan lembut dari sang Ibu memecahkan keheningan ruang makan tersebut, yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil dari pemuda yang disapanya. Pemuda berseragam SMP tersebut menarik sebuah kursi di samping pria berambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang, lalu bersiap memulai sarapan paginya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, _otouto_?" sapa sang kakak sembari mengunyah sarapan paginya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting, untuk orang tampan macam dirinya. Ia hanya melirik sekilas sebelum melanjutkan sarapan paginya dalam diam. Sedangkan sang Kakak yang sudah biasa diacuhkan hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. _**'Lebih baik makan,'**_ batinnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," Sasuke mengakhiri acara makannya.

"Sudah mau berangkat Sasuke?" pertanyaan lembut keluar dari bibir Mikoto.

"Ya, Bu," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan setelah berkata _**'Aku berangkat'**_.  
Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut berhenti. Tanpa membalikkan badannya ia berkata dengan sangat datar.  
"Jangan lagi menggedor pintu kamarku, saat aku masih tertidur, Itachi! Kau membuatku bermimpi buruk!" ucapnya dengan nada tak suka.

Setelahnya, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju garasi untuk menaikki mobil yang akan ia tumpangi sampai ke sekolah. Meninggalkan kebingungan yang terpahat manis di wajah seorang Uchiha Itachi, tatapan penasaran dari Mikoto, serta pandangan aneh dari Fugaku.

**Milikku**

Hiruk pikuk suara para siswa SMA Konoha yang berdatangan, memenuhi sepanjang jalan serta pintu gerbang menuju ke arah gedung tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Karena memang satu jam lagi proses belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai. Tidak ada siswa yang ingin mendapat hukuman dengan alasan terlambat bukan?

"Ayolah Shikamaru! Aku ketiduran semalam, karena itu aku lupa mengerjakan PR ku," rengek suara cempreng milik pemuda Pirang di antara para kerumunan siswa.

"Seperti aku tidak tau saja kebiasaanmu, Naruto," timpal pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru.

Ya, begitulah yang terjadi pada dua sahabat sehidup semati itu setiap harinya. Tentu saja itu membuat pemuda berambut ala nanas tersebut hafal betul kalau temannya itu terlalu malas hanya sekedar mengerjakan tugas di rumah. _**"Biar terlihat keren!"**_ ucapnya suatu hari ketika ditanya alasan kenapa ia selalu mengerjakan tugas di sekolah. Alasan yang bodoh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka terus saja berjalan dengan si _blonde_ yang merengek tanpa henti. Hingga tak menyadari seorang bocah SMP menanti mereka di depan pintu gerbang.

"Wah. Arjunamu datang, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru saat pandangan matanya menangkap sosok bocah yang berani mencium temannya di depan umum kemarin.

"Heh?!" Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke depan. Namun segera melengos kembali menghadap Shikamru. Tidak peduli. "Biarkan saja! Ayolah Shikamaru, nanti aku traktir Ramen," lanjut Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**GREB**

**.**

**.**

"Ikut denganku!"

"Lepaskan tanganku, _Teme_!" Naruto memandang tak suka pada bocah tengil yang kini sedang memegang tangannya erat saat Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak! Sampai kau mau ikut denganku!" ucap si _Teme_ datar sembari melirik sekilas pada pemuda Nara di samping Naruto.

"Ya, ya, baiklah!" ujar Shikamaru seolah tau arti pandangan milik bocah _raven_ di depannya.

"Aku duluan Naruto," pamitnya setelah itu.

"E-eh? Shika? Tunggu!" pekik Naruto pada pemuda yang sudah beranjak pergi itu.

"Ayo!"

Tak mau menunggu lebih lama, bocah _Teme_ itu menarik tangan Naruto serta menyeretnya kuat agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil _porsche_ hitam miliknya. Tak memperdulikan pemuda manis yang kini tengah berteriak minta dilepaskan. Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan gedung sekolah Konoha setelah kedua pemuda tersebut memasuki mesin beroda empat yang kini tengah membela jalan raya.

**Milikku**

"HAH?!" Sebuah kata yang tak ada dalam EYD keluar dari bibir pemuda yang kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah tempat penuh dengan permainan. Yap, _Game Center_! "Kau, menyeretku jauh-jauh hanya untuk ke _Game Center_?"

"Aku bukan bocah sepertimu. Jadi sebaiknya aku pulang saja!" Naruto hendak meninggalkan tempat penuh dengan maniak _game_ tersebut saat merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari arah belakangnya.

"Berani kau beranjak dari situ! Kau akan menyesal!" ucap bocah bernama Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Tak lupa tatapan tajam nan dingin ia layangkan untuk mengintimidasi Bonchou SMA Konoha tersebut. Si pirang hanya mendengus mengejek mendengar ancaman dari bocah yang bahkan lebih pendek sepuluh senti darinya itu. "Che! Seperti aku peduli saja. ujar Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

**.**

**.**

**Tep**

**.**

**.**

**Tep**

**.**

**.**

**Tep**

**.**

**.  
**

**GREB**

**.**

**.  
**

**HUP**

**.**

**.  
**

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya membopong sang _blonde_ ala karung beras. "Seperti aku akan membiarkanmu pergi saja," tandas Sasuke santai.

"HUWAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _TEME_!?"

"Turunkan aku!"

Tak memperdulikan teriakan tak bermutu dari Naruto, Sasuke berjalan memasuki _Game Center_ sambil menggendong Naruto di pundaknya, membuat para pengunjung menengokan wajahnya sebentar untuk melihat pasangan unik itu dan bergumam _**'Wow, kuat sekali bocah itu? Pucuk pucuk pucuk.'**_ ah, lupakan kata yang terakhir tadi. Sungguh pemandangan langka dimana seorang bocah mampu menggendong pemuda yang terlihat lebih besar darimu kan?

**.**

**.**

**BRUK**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Naruto sedikit meringis menahan sakit, ketika merasa bokongnya mendarat dengan mulus di atas permukaan lantai yang keras. Entah mimpi apa dia semalam hingga mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Itulah kenapa Naruto benci saat bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia benci karena dirinya terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan bocah Uchiha satu ini. Miris sekali. "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut lagi, bocah!" pernyataan dengan nada protes tak mampu ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Berani beranjak, kau akan menyesal!" Sasuke berkata sambil menutup pintu hitam di hadapannya, lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini baru menyadari kalau saat ini ia berada di sebuah ruangan serba hitam dengan beberapa monitor besar menempel pada salah satu sisi dinding kedap suara. Lampu berwarna kuning ala teater bioskop pun bersinar remang-remang. Hampir saja Naruto bertanya dalam hati jika saja ia tidak melihat kacamata kaca transparan tersemat pada pengait samping monitor. _Box Virtual Game_. Ya, Naruto saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan salah sebuah _game_ terpopuler di kalangan remaja.

"Baiklah! Mari kita buktikan, siapa yang bocah, disini!? NA-RU-TO!"

Suara _baritone_ nan rendah membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang tengah asyik mengagumi salah satu permainan _game_ yang untuk memainnkannya saja haruslah merogoh kocek sangat dalam. Naruto menengok ke arah sumber suara saat di dapati Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan perlahan. Bocah berambut _raven_ itu melepaskan _gakuran_ biru muda miliknya lalu membuangnya begitu saja hingga tergeletak di lantai, disusul dengan dasi biru gelap yang kini ia genggam di sebelah tangannya.

Merasakan sikap tak wajar dari Sasuke, Naruto beringsut mundur.  
"Ma-mau ap-apa kau!" bentak Naruto merasa sedikit takut saat melihat seringai aneh di wajah Sasuke.

"Menghukummu..," jawab Sasuke dengan nada _sing a song_.

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan menyudutkannya pada dinding ruangan. Mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala si pirang lalu mengikatnya dengan dasi yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Sasuke mendongak ke atas untuk melihat ekspresi kaget serta sedikit gugup di wajah pemuda rubahnya itu, membuat sang Uchiha menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar. Sedangkan Naruto, meneguk ludahnya paksa.

Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu memandang horor pada Sasuke yang saat ini tengah membuka setiap kancing kemeja putih di balik _gakuran_ yang memang tidak di kancingkan. "Ber-berhenti!"

Menulikan telinganya Sasuke terus saja membuka kancing seragam Naruto dengan sebelah tangan, tatapan matanya memandang lurus manik biru yang sungguh mempesona di depannya. Sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya saat dirasa semua kancing telah terlepas, Sasuke membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto yang kini wajahnya memucat. "Akan kujadikan kau, MI-LIK-KU!" lirihnya di telinga Naruto disertai jilatan sensual yang membuat tubuh Naruto mengejang.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema di ruangan itu. Namun tak cukup keras untuk menembus dinding kedap suara yang terpasang sempurna, menandakan tak akan ada yang bisa menolong dirinya dari cengkeraman 'serigala' _raven_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sisi lain**

Jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun sepertinya Sensei kelas 2-B belum berniat mengisi kelas yang kini sedang sangat ribut karena ketidakhadiran sang Sensei.

"Hei! Rusa pemalas! Bangun!" teriak sebuah suara khas wanita sambil menggebrak meja yang terdapat pemuda berambut Nanas tengah tertidur.

"Ada apa?" sahut sang rusa malas. Sedikit tawa usil terdengar dari gadis pirang saat melihat wajah terganggu temannya itu.  
"Apa kau tidak berniat memanggil Kakashi _sensei_? Ini sudah 1 jam pelajaran, Shikamaru!"

"Ck! Merepotkan,"

"Memang apa yang menurutmu tidak merepotkan? Hah! Hidup pun pasti sangat merepotkan bagimu!" sahut gadis berponi tail itu sinis.

"Eh?! Kemana Naruto? Aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu sejak tadi?" lanjut siswi manis itu tak hentinya mengoceh, hingga Shikamaru tak tahan untuk tidak menggumamkan kata _**'Cerewet,'**_.

"Dia sedang 'kawin' lari," sahut sang Nara santai dan kembali mengambil posisi tidur.  
Meninggalkan sang gadis yang kini tengah asyik terbengong-bengong atas jawaban dirinya

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gyyaa.. Makin aneh ya? Ahahahaha..

-For : SeiDei-chan UzumakyUchiha, chiisana yume, mendokusai144, sheren, My Name Is Kuzumaki, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Ryuuki Ukara, namikaze shira, Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy, Nia Yuuki, Pattesa Oddes, Farenheit July, Ciel-Kky30, ukkychan, velovexiaa, yuki amano, Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, laila. , Kiwon Choi, KID, Windarini Damayanti, ca kun, dobe sihj, onyx shappireSEA, Rin miharu-uzu, Asha lightyagamikun, Kitsune no SasuNaru, Jaylyn Rui, uchiha cucHan clyne, Kutoka Mekuto. Maaf gak bisa balesin satu-satu riviewnya. Maaf juga kalau ada namanya yang terlewat.

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**®Kizuna**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

_Tak pernah kubayangkan akan bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu menarik sepertimu. Sosok pemuda yang begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Jika saja aku tak mendapat hukuman karna telah berbuat onar di sekolah, dengan menyayat wajah seorang gadis yang mendekatiku. Mungkin aku tak akan dihukum oleh ayah, mobilku tak akan disita olehnya, aku tak akan naik kereta yang sesak, dan aku tak akan bertemu dengamu. Akan kujadikan kau milikku! Karena kau telah berhasil mencuri hatiku..._

**Milikku : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T or M (Bingung)**

**WARNING : Sho ai(BoyxBoy), Typo, AU, OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD, Gaje dll.  
**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Tapi resiko tanggung sendiri ya!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Mulai hari ini kau tak boleh membawa mobil, Sasuke!" suara tegas Uchiha Fugaku yang tak lain adalah ayahku menggema di ruang makan.

Saat ini kami sekeluarga sedang sarapan pagi seperti biasa. Dengan aura membosankan menguar melingkupi ruangan bergaya Eropa klasik ini.

"Tapi, Kakashi akan menjemputmu usai sekolah... Jangan buat masalah lagi!" ucap ayah lagi sambil memasukan potongan daging ke mulut lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

Sungguh aku tak berminat menanggapi semua perkataan Ayahku itu. Bukankah itu sudah dibahas semalam sepulang beliau dari kantor? Lalu untuk apa membahasnya lagi pagi ini? Membuatku tak selera makan saja.

"Sasuke?" suara lembut wanita paruh baya mengalun menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang ayah. Ku alihkan pandangan mataku dari semangkuk sup ke arah wanita cantik berparas lembut di kursi seberang. Ibuku. Uchiha Mikoto. Mengerti arti tatapannya yang penuh arti. Aku pun bergumam menanggapi perkataan sang kepala keluarga. "Iya ayah," ucapku pelan namun aku yakin masih bisa di dengar bahkan oleh deretan para Maid di belakang kami.

Acara sarapan pagi pun kembali berjalan dengan hening. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sampai kami semua selesai sarapan pagi dan melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa.

**Milikku**

**Srek**

**Srek**

**Srek**

Lembar demi lembar halaman buku yang menampilkan deretan angka kubuka serta kubaca dengan cermat. Kacamata baca berbingkai hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancungku, cukup membantu untuk membaca walau mataku masih cukup normal. Suara bising dan berisik yang memenuhi stasiun tak membuatku kehilangan kosentrasi. Uchiha selalu bisa mengendalikan diri. Ingat!

Tak banyak orang yang duduk di jajaran kursi tunggu yang disediakan oleh pihak stasiun. Bahkan hampir semua orang lebih memilih berdiri dekat rel di belakang garis putih agar tak ketinggalan kereta nantinya. _**'Huh! Untuk apa rela berdiri hingga hampir 30 menit, kalau kau bisa duduk sambil menunggu kereta datang dengan santai. Bodoh sekali bukan?'**_

Kupandang jam tangan sport warna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Pukul 06.55 _am_. **_'5 menit lagi, kereta datang,'_** pikirku. Ku raih tas hitam polos dengan lambang khas sekolah Konoha yang sejak tadi tergeletak di samping tempatku duduk, lalu aku pun memasukan buku yang kubaca sembari menunggu tadi. Tanpa melepaskan kacamata yang melekat manis di wajahku, aku beranjak dari kursi tunggu menuju pinggiran rel kereta. Menghambur bersama lautan manusia yang mempunyai tujuan sama.

"Lama sekali. Aku masih harus menyalin PR milik Shikamaru, kalau tidak ingin Asuma sensei menghukumku untuk membersihkan toilet,"

Sebuah gerutuan yang diiringi suara cempreng menyapa telingaku. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mendengus. _**'Bukan hanya kau yang menunggu, Idiot...,'**_

**_'Lagipula, bukankah PR adalah Pekerjaan Rumah, yang artinya harus dikerjakan di Rumah? Bukan sekolah. Dasar bodoh,'_** batinku. Tak lupa seringai khas Uchiha terpatri di wajah tampanku, entah sadar atau tidak itu membuat beberapa gadis dan wanita muda yang berdiri di sampingku merona.

**.**

**.**

**Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...**

_"Kereta di jalur satu, segera tiba. Harap semua penumpang berdiri di belakang garis putih!"_

_"Sekali lagi. Kereta dijalur satu, segera tiba. Harap semua penumpang berdiri di belakang garis putih! Terima kasih."_

Sontak saja para manusia yang sejak tadi sudah tak sabar pun, saling berebut untuk bisa naik kereta dan segera sampai ke tujuan. Tak ingin membuang waktuku lebih lama, aku pun segera naik mencoba menembus gerombolan manusia yang saling dorong. Dengan lihai aku menelusupkan badanku yang memang sedikit kecil, hingga tak perlu repot berdesakan lebih lama lalu segera masuk ke dalam kereta. Aku lebih memilih berdiri di samping bangku kereta dekat pintu masuk agar bisa turun dengan mudah nantinya.

**Milikku**

Suasana kereta terlihat penuh sesak. Banyak orang yang saling dorong di dalam ruang sempit karena begitu banyaknya penumpang, tak pelak banyak juga yang berteriak hingga saling mengumpat marah, sungguh membuat suasana semakin panas dan pengap. AC yang terpasang di setiap sudut kereta, tak mampu mendinginkan para manusia yang saling berselisih.

**_'Cih! Inilah kenapa aku tak suka kereta...,'_** batinku kesal.

Aku sedikit menggeser badanku untuk bersandar di pintu kereta yang tertutup. Ku pejamkan mataku, menyembunyikan manik sehitam malam milkku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Sungguh saat ini aku merasa terganggu dengan suasana di dalam kereta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, permisi. Biarkan aku lewat! Permisi."

Merasakan suara yang tak asing di telingaku karena beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendengarnya, membuatku spontan membuka mataku yang tertutup. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kereta. Hingga kulihat helaian rambut pirang cerah menyembul di antara para penumpang mencoba untuk menerobos sekumpulan manusia yang saling berhimpitan.

Kulihat seorang pemuda tengah besusah payah keluar dari lautan manusia itu. Sepertinya dia ingin menuju ke arahku. Ah! Tepatnya pintu kereta ini. Mungkin terlalu sesak di tengah sana hingga ia memutuskan untuk kemari.

**.**

**.**

**BRUK!**

**.**

**.**

Kulihat pemuda ber-_gakuran_ hitam panjang itu sedikit terdorong ke depan, hampir saja mengenaiku jika saja tangan berkulit _tan-_nya itu tak bertumpu pada pintu kaca kereta di belakangku. "Maafkan aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tak ku perdulikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda _blonde_ di hadapanku ini. Aku terpaku akan suaranya yang terdengar begitu seksi dari jarak sedekat ini, bibirnya yang bergerak, begitu menggoda.

Kutatap kedua bola mata yang tengah memandangku penuh kekhawatiran itu lekat. Sungguh indah dan mempesona, bagai langit musim panas tanpa awan. Ikat kepala yang melingkari surai pirang pemuda itu sungguh sangat cocok untuknya. _**'Apa pemuda ini tak salah berpenampilan seperti ini...,'**_ batinku bingung.

_**'Semut merah yang berbaris di dinding pun tau, kalau pemuda Pirang ini terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang Bonchou sekolah,'**_ lanjutku geli.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku bergumam. "_Dobe_!"

"Apa?! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, _Teme_! Karena akh... Hei bisakah kau tidak mendorongku sialan!" teriak sang _blonde_ marah. Sepertinya aku harus berterima pada orang yang mendorongnya tadi. Lihatlah! Betapa manisnya pemuda SMA ini saat sedang marah, membuatku ingin menggodanya. Aku pun tertawa mengejek saat pemuda itu sedikit kepayahan.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa-tawa, sialan?! Tak ta-"

**.**

**.**

**BRUK!**

**.**

**.**

**CUP**

**.**

**.**

"Ah,, maafkan saya anak mu- EHH!?"

_**'Nice! Trims, untuk siapapun kau yang mendorong pemuda manis ini,'**_ batinku senang karena mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Ciuman.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan ciuman walau itu sebuah kecelakaan. Hangat, lembut dan... Basah. Sungguh memabukkan. Tak akan pernah kulepaskan kau, malaikat pirangku.

**Milikku**

**PUK**

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelas yang lumayan ramai karna bel belum berbunyi.c"Kau melamun, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu.

Lelaki bersurai putih kebiruan itu duduk di bangku depan yang masih kosong sembari menatapku rasa penasaran. Yah! Memang aku tak pernah melamun atau bengong sampai hari ini. Semua karna pemuda itu. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sedikit." jawabku seadanya.

"Tak biasanya. Apa ada yang menarik?" Aku tak langsung menjawab. Hanya sedikit melirik ke arah Suigetsu, yang sedang menumpukan wajahnya di atas meja. "Hanya bertemu dengan seorang malaikat." Sepertinya ucapanku sangat tidak Uchiha sekali kali ini. Hingga membuat Suigetsu berseru "Heh!" dengan muka cengo abis.

Kurogoh saku kemeja _gakuran-_ku, lalu mengambil sebuah kartu perlajar yang kutemukan di depan stasiun. Lalu kutaruh di atas meja dan menggesernya ke arah Suigetsu. Jemari panjang teman sekelasku itu perlahan meraih kartu identitas yang menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi... Dia malaikatmu itu?" tanya adik dari Zabuza itu heran. Aku hanya diam, pandanganku kini tertuju pada langit biru yang mengingatkanku pada Naruto. "Dia bahkan lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, Bos!" lanjutnya dengan nada protes terselip di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu? Lalu apa masalahnya?" ucapku masih memandang langit.

Menerawang jauh disana. Aku kembali teringat saat diriku memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi itu.  
Pinggangnya ramping dan sedikit kecil. Bibirnya begitu lembut saat aku melumatnya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang bersemu merah setelah pagutan kami terlepas akibat dorongannya yang begitu keras sebelum ia akhirnya berlari meninggalkan stasiun. Namun, sepertinya. Dia terlalu polos untuk bisa terlepas dari jerat seorang Uchiha, hingga tuhan pun memberikanku sebuah takdir yang akan mempertemukanku dengannya lagi.

Ya! Kita akan bertemu lagi.

Naruto!

Dan saat itu tiba. Akan kujadikan kau...

MILIKKU!

**Milikku**

"Ngghh... Ahh..."

"Kau manis Naruto. Suaramu sungguh indah."

"Hen-hentikan... Ku-kumohon..."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau menjadi milikku, _blonde_!"

Sebuah ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi alat untuk bermain _Virtual Game_, agaknya berubah fungsi jika yang menggunakannya adalah seorang Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini bocah kelas 3 SMP itu tengah sibuk mengecup, menjilat bahkan menggigit leher _tan_ pemuda manis di depannya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam begitu saja, dielusnya punggung Naruto yang hanya bisa bergerak tanpa perlawanan karena tangannya yang terikat oleh dasi biru tua milik Sasuke.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya di leher jenjang nan eksotis milik pemuda _blonde_ itu, bocah berambut _raven_ itu mengecup-ngecup setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto. Mulai dari leher, lalu turun hingga ke dada. Berhenti di antara dua tonjolan yang tengah memerah. Sungguh sangat menggoda.

Sedikit gemas, Sasuke mencubit _nipple_ milik Naruto hingga membuat sang Uzumaki tersentak dan berteriak. Ada sedikit rasa nikmat yang menjalar saat itu. "Akkhhh!" Diperhatikannya wajah Naruto yang kini tengah memerah, nafas yang sedikit terengah dengan tangan terikat dan kelopak mata yang sedikit sayu. Ah... Membuat Sasuke gerah seketika dan dengan segara melepaskan semua kancing seragamnya.

"Kau begitu memabukan, kakak...," ucap Sasuke sambil memilin salah satu puting Naruto. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Naruto, menopang tubuh ramping itu agar tidak merosot kebawah.

"Mmmhh... Hen-hentikan bo-bocah... Ahnnn..."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah, heh?! Kau bahkan tak bisa membuatku bergeser sedikit pun."

Naruto merasa kesal dengan bocah sombong di depannya. Kalau saja si pantat ayam itu tak mengikat tangannya, tentu ia akan menghadiahkan bogem mentah pada wajah mulus sang Uchiha. Karena posisi yang tidak mendukung, bola mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto hanya bisa memandang penuh kebencian pada mata _onyx_ sang _raven_.

"Khukhukhukhu... Suka... Aku suka sekali tatapan itu...," Sasuke bergumam sambil menatap Naruto _intens_ sembari tangannya sibuk bekerja menjamah tubuh sang _blonde_.

_**'Sungguh! Kenapa bocah ini bisa membuatku lemas seperti ini?'**_ batin Naruto di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai terbawa nafsu.  
Naruto benar-benar tak bisa menyangkal akan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Seperti ada yang berdesir di dadanya saat tangan dingin Sasuke menjamahnya, membuat tubuhnya meliuk nikmat.

Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya di depan tonjolan dada Naruto, tanpa basa basi ia melumat puting itu penuh nafsu. Sesekali ditarik serta digigit tonjolan itu, tak lupa menggunakan lidahnya ia jilat puting itu hingga Naruto mendesah keras. "Ahhh... Ahhh... Mmmhh..."

"Ber-berhenti... Ka-kau gila, bocah!" ucap Naruto di tengah desahannya.

Tangannya yang terikat, mendorong kepala berambut _emo_ milik Sasuke. Namun tak cukup untuk membuat sang Uchiha berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Lidah Sasuke menekan-nekan tonjolan milik Naruto, lalu disapukannya benda kenyal itu hingga meninggalkan saliva pada puting merah Naruto. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menekan-nekan sesuatu di balik celana hitam sang _blonde_ yang sepertinya telah menegang karena dirasakan benda itu mengeras saat ia sentuh.

Sontak Naruto yang merasa benda privasi miliknya disentuh, membelalak kaget hingga matanya melebar seperti hendak keluar. "JANGAN SENTUH, _TEME_!" teriak Naruto. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Naruto menendang bocah yang tengah asik menghisap puting serta meremas-remas penis miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**JEDUAGH!**

**.**

**.**

Tendangan Naruto telak membuat Sasuke roboh beberapa meter hingga sang Raven terduduk di atas lantai. Sedangkan Naruto langsung merosot karena kakinya lemas tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya, nafasnya terengah-engah, dadanya terlihat naik turun mencari pasokan udara. Tangannya yang terikat ia gerakan untuk menopang badannya hendak beranjak dari tempat nista itu. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki. Suara dan aura seram ia rasakan menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Membuat perasaanya tidak enak seketika itu juga.

"Khekhekhe... Kau nakal sekali kakak..,"

Suara nan rendah Sasuke terdengar menyeramkan saat ini. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang menunduk, tertutup helaian rambut hitam miliknya. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Mau bermain denganku rupanya..,"

Naruto tak beranjak, ia merasa seperti dipaku di tempatnya berpijak sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang betah menunduk.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu... Sepertinya aku harus sedikit kasar padamu, manis," ujar Sasuke, membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu menaikan alisnya bingung. Namun seketika wajahnya memucat, ia membeku di tempat. Bukan karena perkataan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Melainkan saat meliha, tatapan sang bocah _raven-_lah yang membuatnya ngeri. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Mengerikan bagai iblis yang hendak memangsa makanannya. 'Menakutkan.' batin Naruto. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Apa yang akan di lakukan bocah itu nanti? Naruto tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjinakanmu... Rubah liar!" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

_**'Kami sama,'**_ Naruto hanya bisa membatin miris. Berharap ia akan selamat dari sang Uchiha. Entah kenapa ia seperti melihat aura keunguan sedang membawa panah dari balik punggung bocah SMP itu. _**'Sungguh mengerikan,'**_ ucap Naruto sembari menangis dalam hati.

**Milikku**

Gerombolan remaja yang sebagian berpakaian seragam menandakan bahwa mereka masihlah seorang pelajar terlihat tengah berjajar melingkari sebuah _Box Game_ yang kian populer itu sambil berdesakan. Hingga ada beberapa siswa yang saling beradu mulut karena merasa tak nyaman telah di dorong-dorong.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Suara seorang pria jangkung berambut panjang dengan cadar menutupi sebagian wajahnya mengalihkan perhatian para _gamer_ yang asyik menyaksikan perselisihan antar pelanggan tersebut.

"Kami ingin bermain _game_ itu juga, Kakuzu-**san**. Tapi kata Hidan, _game_ itu tak dibuka untuk umum hari ini. Kenapa?" tanya salah seorang _gamer_.

"Itu karna yang ada di dalam adalah...," jeda Kakuzu.

"Adalah?" tanya pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Dia adalah..,?"

"Adalah..,? Cepat katakan, Kakuzu-**san**!"

"Tambang emasku," jawab Kakuzu santai.

Lalu dengan seenak upilnya, ia meninggalkan kumpulan manusia yang memandangnya dengan muka cengo luar biasa. _**'Dasar, mata duitan!'**_ batin mereka kompak.

**.**

**.**

**TBC atau FIN?**

**.**

**.**

Spesial thanks for :

~Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Kutoka Mekuto, AnindyaCahya, mendokusai144, Ciel-Kky30, Farenheit July, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, laila. r. mubarok, sheren, UzumakiKagari, ukkychan, AnonymousTrick, devilojoshi, Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka, Asha lightyagamikun, My Name Is Kuzumaki, SeiDei-chan UzumakyUchiha, uchiha cucHan clyne, velovexiaa, akagi akihito, Guest 1, Kid, Rin miharu-uzu, Windarini Damayanti, Tikus FFN, Guest 2, Jaylyn Rui, BakteriKuman, Putri Chan, Aca sewingline7, autumn. aoki, chean cheon, Chooteisha Yori, Sakusha Kyouai. Maaf kalau ada nama yang terlewa atau kelupaan ngetik.

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**® Kizuna**


End file.
